UM REFLEXO NO ESPELHO
by angelita2
Summary: Kaname cresceu lendo o diário de sua tia Kagome, mas há segredos e histórias além do diário que Kaname precisa descobrir. Surpreendente e agora COMPLETA! Não deixem de comentar o que acharam da história.
1. O TEMPLO HIGURASHI

O TEMPLO HIGURASHI

Um velho templo guarda lembranças de um outro tempo. O templo Higurashi já não desfrutada as glórias do passado, a casa era única que parecia resistir a ação do tempo. Uma jovem subia as longas escadas que dão acesso ao templo, ao final das escadas a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos presos por um laço se deteve perante a uma antiga árvore cujas pétalas de suas flores cobriam todo o chão. A jovem usava uma saia jeans curtíssima e uma linda blusa bordada laranja, nas mãos trazia uma mochila verde; suas roupas modernas indicavam que ela não pertencia aquele lugar velho e castigado pelo tempo. Uma senhora com cabelos curtos e grisalhos aparece na porta da velha casa, e abre um largo sorriso ao ver a jovem garota:

-Kaname – diz a velha senhora com empolgação na voz.

A garota retribui o sorriso da velha senhora

-Vovó.

A senhora se aproxima da jovem garota

-Que bom que está aqui- diz a velha senhora pegando a mochila da garota - deve estar cansada da viagem, venha eu fiz um chá.

-Claro! – diz a garota sorridente.

A velha senhora fica admirando a garota que estava a sua frente tomando chá.

-Algum problema vovó?- pergunta a garota incomodada com a situação

-Não, é que você tão parecida com ela. E agora que completou 15 anos está mais parecida ainda – a garota a olha repreensiva, não gostava destas comparações que a cada anos se tornavam mais frequentes - Não vamos falar mais sobre isso – continuou a velha senhora - Por que seu pai não veio com você?

-Ele tinha uma reunião importante e precisava preparar o material da reunião com antecedência, mas ele pediu desculpas e prometeu que viria o mais breve possível.

-O Souta é assim desde pequeno, sempre foi muito responsável; já ela era tão diferente...

-Vovó, disse que não falaria mais sobre isso! – Kaname estava irritada.

-Desculpe, não consigo evitar – disse a velha senhora abrindo um sorriso maroto.

O telefone soou alto pela casa, a velha senhora se levantou para atende-lo. Kaname seguindo os passos de sua avó levantou-se e pegando sua mochila, subiu as escadas em direção ao antigo quarto de sua tia, que se localizava no segundo piso da casa.

O quarto estava limpo e arrumado e sob a cama havia um antigo uniforme escolar, era o uniforme de sua tia. Kaname colocou sua mochila no chão e carinhosamente pegou a blusa do uniforme.

-Estava arrumando as roupas da Kagome – disse a velha senhora que estava na porta do quarto da garota - Querida, vou precisar sair esta noite; uma amiga está no hospital e vou passar a noite por lá, está tudo bem?

Kaname colocou novamente a blusa do uniforme sobre a cama.

-Pode ir, eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou dormir; estou cansada da viagem.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, deixarei o número do hospital sobre a mesa próxima ao telefone.- e dizendo isso saiu.

O sol ainda não tinha baixado no horizonte, a tarde quente era convidativa a um banho frio.

Ao sair do banho enrolada em uma toalha, Kaname se dirigiu ao quarto de sua tia Kagome, onde costuma a dormir sempre que vem a casa de sua avó. Sentou-se na cama, o cabelo estava todo bagunçado, ela se olhou no espelho e com o cabelo solto notava-se ainda mais a semelhança com sua tia; ainda que quando os outros a comparassem com ela logo se irritava, não sabia porque o fato de ser parecida com sua tia a irritava tanto. Pegou a escova que estava sobre a penteadeira e começou a escovar seus longos cabelos castanhos; ao lado da penteadeira havia um porta-retrato com a foto de sua tia Kagome quando esta ainda estava no colégio, na foto Kagome aparentava ter a mesma idade de Kaname. A jovem garota colocou a escova sobre a penteadeira e pôs a vestir a antiga roupa de colegial da tia. Numa virada rápida para ver-se no espelho, notou que estava idêntica a foto; qualquer um que a visse naquele momento pensaria que a garota da foto era Kaname.

-É somos mesmo parecidas, hein! – a garota esboçou um sorriu enquanto se olhava no espelho.

Kaname então se abaixou e retirou de dentro da mochila um diário de capa azul aveludada. Ao abrir o diário havia uma dedicatória na primeira página "A todos aqueles cujas lembranças permanecerão eternamente em mim"

Kaname começou a folhear o antigo diário, e riu ao lembrar do seu conteúdo.

"Quanta bobagem, poder chegar a era feudal atravessando um poço" pensou a garota enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama.

-E a jóia de 4 almas é o chave que liga os dois mundos – disse com desdem – pena que a jóia está perdida para sempre "Ao anoitecer sob a sombra de um amor perdido a jóia de 4 almas se encontra protegida por sua guardiã." Sabe tia – disse dirigindo-se a foto – se eu soubesse onde a jóia está eu iria até a Era Feudal ver seus amigos – Kaname riu do próprio comentário.

Num impulso Kaname se levanta da cama, e sem querer esbarra no vidro de perfume que estava sobre a penteadeira, o vidro se quebra ao chocar-se com a borda da penteadeira, e o líquido respinga sobre sua roupa.

-Que droga era o meu perfume favorito – Kaname se abaixa para recolher os cacos que haviam se espalhado pelo chão e quando se levanta olha através janela; naquele momento algo se tornava claro a garota.

Da janela Kaname podia visualizar a velha árvore sagrada

- "Ao anoitecer sob a sombra de um amor perdido a jóia de 4 almas se encontra protegida por sua guardiã." Será que...

Kaname desce as escadas correndo, e vai em direção a antiga árvore. Ao chegar até a árvore para e começa a racionar

-"Ao anoitecer sob a sombra de um amor perdido a jóia de 4 almas se encontra protegida por sua guardiã." Vamos ver se essa história é ou não real: a sombra é da árvore sagrada, amor perdido porque foi nesta árvore que a Kagome conheceu seu grande amor; protegido por sua guardiã, a Kagome ficava olhando da janela do quarto para a árvore. Então a jóia está sob a sombra da árvore. Ai, como eu sou esperta!

Kaname começa a cavar com mãos, o local onde estava a sombra da árvore; embrulhada num lenço branco a jovem encontrou uma pequena bola de vidro rosa.

-Não pode ser verdade, são apenas histórias que cresci lendo, não podem ser verdadeiras – a garota ria como uma criança na manhã de natal que havia encontrado seu presente deixado pelo Papai Noel

Kaname custava a acreditar que havia encontrado a jóia de 4 almas. Junto a jóia de 4 almas estava um papel dobrado, Kaname colocou o papel no bolso e se dirigiu ao velho poço. Ao chegar ao poço notou que sobre a borda deste estavam estendidas finas linhas com pedaços de papeizinhos grudados nelas, essas linhas se entrelaçavam bloqueando a entrada do poço

-Bom tia prometi que se encontrasse a jóia eu ia até a era feudal ver seus amigos. Vamos testar essa bolinha.

A jovem garota delicamente retirou aquelas linhas que estavam estendidas sobre a entrada do poço, e, então, apoiou suas mãos na borda do poço inclinando-se sobre este a fim de verificar se havia algo no fundo, como estava escuro e esta não consegui enxergar nada.

-Ah, isso ta muito escuro. – Kaname encheu-se de coragem - Vamos lá é só pular, o que pode acontecer de errado? – disse tentando animar-se - E se eu conseguir atravessar? – Kaname colocou os dois joelhos sobre a borda do poço – Mas se tiver algum inseto no fundo do poço – Sem coragem para saltar Kaname decidiu abandonar a idéia de atravessar o poço, e começou a descer da borda do poço - Quanta bobagem, é impossível esse velho poço ser um portal para...

Kaname sentiu sua mão escorregar da borda do poço e esta desequilibrou-se caindo no poço. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava aconteceu sentiu-se flutuar pelo ar, até aterrissar de cara no chão duro do fundo do poço..

- Ai! – Kaname sentou-se no fundo do poço – Que desajeitada, e agora como eu vou conseguir subir...- Kaname olha para o alto do poço e fica paralisada a contemplar o céu permeado pelos últimos raios de sol do dia.

Não pode ser, eu consegui atravessar – a garota estava incrédula com tal façanha.


	2. REENCONTRO COM OS AMIGOS

REENCONTRO COM OS AMIGOS 

Com dificuldade Kaname se agarrou em velhos cipós que recobriam a parte interna do poço e conseguiu subir.

-Com tantas vezes que a minha tia veio para cá poderia ter colocado uma escada – disse a garota ofegante – isso mais parece a aula de educação física.

A jovem ficou espantada ao olhar ao seu redor e poder comprovar que realmente sua tia havia atravessado o poço; ao olhar para trás Kaname viu a árvore sagrada e dirigiu-se até lá; não podia acreditar que estava refazendo os passos de sua tia.

-Nossa será que ainda tem um menino lacrado na árvore?

Ao chegar na árvore ficou ainda mais admirada com a imponência da árvore sobre a vegetação que havia ao redor.

-Nada de menino na árvore, agora como eu faço para chegar na aldeia mais próxima, deveria ter um mapa.

Um pequeno youkai raposa e uma youkai gato de dois rabos andam pela floresta colhendo gravetos e ervas, quando viram uma garota perto da árvore.

-Hey Kirara, aquela não é a...

A gata soltou um longo miado, como se concordasse com a idéia do pequeno youkai raposa.

-Kagome

A jovem se virou assustada, sendo surpreendida por um youkai raposa que pulara no colo.

-Kagome, você voltou eu sabia que ia acabar voltando, apesar do tonto do Inuyasha ter dito que você não ia voltar nunca mais.

-Hey sai de cima de mim. – replicou Kaname

-Kagome por que está falando assim, o que aconteceu com você? – o pequeno youkai raposa olhava intrigado para a garota.

Kaname observou o pequeno e a gata que o acompanhava, e logo se lembrou.

-Shippou, você é o Shippou; e essa gata deve ser a Kirara, não é mesmo.

O pequeno youkai raposa olha curioso para a garota.

-O que aconteceu com você Kagome? Por acaso bateu com a cabeça, não se lembra da gente?

-Bom na verdade...- De repente Kaname calou-se e um pensamento invadiu sua mente - "Se eu contar a eles que não sou a Kagome, o que vai acontecer?"

-Vamos voltar ao vilarejo, o Mirok e a Sango estão lá; eles vão ficar feliz de te ver.

Kaname apenas sorriu

"- Vou ser a Kagome por enquanto"

Enquanto caminhavam pela floresta em direção ao vilarejo, Kaname pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia acreditar que fosse verdade.

-Shippou, quanto tempo que a Ka... que eu fui embora.

-Um ano, mas por que ta perguntando isso?

-Nada – respondeu dando um passo a frente de Shippou e Kirara.

- "Um ano..."

ao chegarem no vilarejo, as pessoas que lá viviam olhavam curiosos para a garota, outros acenavam, e Kaname gentilmente retribuía o aceno, ainda que não soubesse porque o fazia.

-Será que minha tia era alguma política da região?

-Mirok, Sango a Kagome está aqui – gritou o pequeno youkai raposa.

O monge e a exterminadora saíram de dentro de uma cabana

"Esses devem ser Mirok e a Sango, o monge e a exterminadora de youkais, como Kagome os havia descrito"

-Senhorita Kagome- o monge abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a amiga.

O mesmo sentimento de alegria foi compartilhado pela exterminadora Sango.


	3. O ENCONTRO COM INUYASHA

CAP 3 - O ENCONTRO COM INUYASHA 

Todos estavam sentados em volta de uma fogueira.

-Kagome, por que decidiu voltar só agora? – perguntou o monge curioso

-Eh que...sabe..é difícil explicar – Kaname passava as mãos sobre a cabeça enquanto sorria sem graça.

-O importante é que está de volta – emendou a exterminadora

-Mas você parece um pouco diferente – disse o monge enquanto examinava a garota de perto; que tentando escapar desta situação comprometedora resolveu perguntar pelo membro faltante do grupo.

-E quanto ao Inuyasha?

Todos olharam em silêncio para Kaname.

-Ele também está aquí no vilarejo, certo? – tentou consertar Kaname que não sabia o porquê do espanto.

-O Inuyasha foi até o vilarejo vizinho, mas logo estará de volta; ele é muito dependente e não consegue se virar sozinho – respondeu Shippou diante do silêncio dos demais.

-Quem é dependente? – disse Inuyasha emburrado dando um soco na cabeça de Shippou

-Então você já voltou – disse Mirok surpreso.

Kaname olhava fixamente para Inuyasha, estava admirada ao vê-lo pessoalmente e não mais um personagem de uma história. Shippou pulou no ombro do meio-youkai e lhe deu um soco na nuca.

-Idiota, será que não viu que a Kagome está aqui !

Naquele momento Kaname viu uma mudança no olhar do meio-youkai, e este a fitou tão firmemente que acabou deixando-a encabulada, então começou a cheira-la.

-Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou retorcendo o nariz

-Do que você está falando? – Kaname se lembrou do perfume que havia respingado em sua roupa – Ah! É o meu novo perfume por acaso não gostou? –– respondeu sem graça - "Pensei que ele fosse me descobrir" – pensou em alívio

-Bah, isso é horrível, deveria banhar-se.

-Como se atreve a me dizer uma coisa dessas, você é mesmo um grosso- gritou Kaname.

-Como se atreve a falar comigo desse jeito

-Olha aqui seu mal-educado, deveria pelo menos perguntar como eu estou, faz um ano que eu não venho aqui sabia?

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – replicou Inuyasha

-Ah garoto como você é insuportável.

Mirok, Sango, shippou e Kirara que estavam mais atrás dos dois observavam a briga dos dois, uma coisa tão comum, mas havia cedido lugar ao silêncio com a partida de Kagome.

-A Kagome vai mandar o Inuyasha sentar – disse o pequeno youkai raposa

-Com certeza – confirmou o monge enquanto os demais balançavam a cabeça em concordância.

Kagome, ou melhor dizendo Kaname continuava balançando os braços e brigando com Inuyasha.

-Eu nem acredito que estou aqui discutindo com você.

-Ora fique quieta.

-Como ousa me mandar ficar quieta.

-Você não para de falar.

-Já chega não quero mais falar com você. Vou voltar para casa.

-Pode ir. – finalizou Inuyasha emburrando a cara.

Kaname se virou e foi andando em direção a floresta.

-"Como esse Inuyasha é implicante, agora entendo porque a minha tia brigava tanto com ele, é impossível conversar com ele. Tenho que voltar, ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui, eu nem posso acreditar que consegui atravessar o poço" – um leve sorriso de vitória apareceu em seu rosto.


	4. DE VOLTA A ERA ATUAL

**DE VOLTA A ERA ATUAL**

Ao atravessar novamente o poço, Kaname nem podia acreditar que havia conseguido chegar a era Feudal, a madrugada estava começando quando Kaname chegou até a porta da casa de sua avó, a casa estava vazia e como sua avó estava com uma amiga no hospital nem notou a falta da neta. Kaname subiu apressada para quarto e se jogou na cama, pegando o antigo diário de sua tia o abraçou. Ela olhou rapidamente para a penteadeira e viu o quadro com a foto de sua tia, então levantou-se e segurou o quadro com uma das mãos, então uma tristeza invadiu seu coração.

- Será que eu sou você, assim como você era a Kikyo; somos todas a mesma pessoa nascidas em épocas diferentes, ou será que sou apenas seu reflexo? – Kaname olho-se no espelho a semelhança com a tia era inegável – Eles acreditaram que somos a mesma pessoa; eles te amaram tanto assim para não perceberem que eu não sou você?

Kaname não conseguia dormir, pudera havia conhecido os personagens de sua história favorita; e o mais importante eles eram reais, tão reais como Kaname sonhava que fossem quando era pequena.

Mal havia fechado os olhos sua avó a chamava

-Kaname, estou em casa. Desça vou preparar o seu café.

Kaname desceu as escadas preguiçosamente, com os cabelos desajeitados e a roupa amassada, ao ver a garota sua avó espantou-se.

-Por que está com a roupa da sua tia?

-Vó, acreditaria se eu disesse que ontem eu atravessei o poço.- Kaname achou que não teria problema contar a sua avó de sua aventura, uma vez que ela sempre apoiou as viagens a outra era de sua tia.

-Kaname, não brinque com essas coisas – disse sua avó em tom sério.

-Não estou brincando, eu os conheci, todos eles.

-Se o que diz é verdade, não quero que volte lá – ordenou

-Por que apoiava que minha tia atravessasse o poço, e agora não quer que vá até a Era Feudal.

-Não quero que tenha o destino de sua tia – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Talvez esse também seja o meu destino, talvez haja perguntas que precisam de respostas – retrucou Kaname se levantando da mesa.

-Se essa é a sua vontade, só peço que tome cuidado para não se machucar.

A jovem garota balançou a cabeça e saiu. Kaname começou a caminhar pelo pátio e parou em frente a árvore sagrada.

-" perguntas que precisam de respostas... Talvez esse também seja o meu destino" O que tudo isso quer dizer. – Nem mesmo Kaname sabia o que havia dito, ou melhor, porque havia dito isso – Eu vou voltar – disse com convicção.


	5. UMA NOVA AVENTURA

UMA NOVA AVENTURA 

Kaname pegou a velha mochila amarela de sua tia e colocou sobre as costas, e posicionou-se na frente do poço pronta para pular.

-Aquele idiota do Inuyasha não veio me buscar como fazia com a minha tia, espero que ele não me descubra dessa vez coloquei mais perfume, vai ser impossível ele reconhecer meu cheiro – Kaname olhou mais uma vez para o fundo do poço e se posicionou na borda pronta para pular – O que eu estou fazendo? Já sei duas opções: eu bati com a cabeça no fundo do poço e estou sonhando ou estou ficando maluca, para o meu bem espero que seja a primeira opção. E lá vou eu.- ela pulou

Na Era Feudal, todos esperavam ansiosos por Kagome ou pelo ou menos por aquela que eles acreditavam ser Kagome, no entanto Inuyasha não parecia muito feliz, estava contrariado desde a volta da jovem, alguma coisa o incomodava estava afastado de todos e passava o dia olhando para o nada com o olhar perdido no vazio.

-O Inuyasha anda meio estranho – disse o pequeno youkai raposa

-Desde que a Kagome voltou – completou a exterminadora

-Ele deve estar chateado pela Kagome ter ido embora há 1 ano – disse o mnge que olhava para as belas moças correndo pelo vilarejo – Por que não vai procura-lo ele deve estar na floresta.

Kaname adentrou a floresta, e logo avistou Inuyasha sentando num galho de uma árvore, ela andou em direção a árvore onde Inuyasha estava, quando a viu Inuyasha pulou de cima do galho.

-Por que tem usar esse cheiro – disse Inuyasha irritado com o cheiro forte

-Oras é que na minha era as pessoas gostam de passar perfume para ficarem cheirosas- replicou a garota

-Você nunca usou essa porcaria

-Agora as coisas são diferentes

-Você mudou – disse o meio youkai em tom sério

Kaname mirando aos olhos do hanyou percebeu algo diferente em seu olhar, um sentimento de perda.

-Vamos para o vilarejo – disse Inuyasha virando de costas para a garota

-Estou logo atrás de você

-Ande logo Kagome, suba – disse inuyasha apontando para suas costas

-O que? Quer que suba nas suas costas? – Kaname estava horrorizada

-Oras, como se fosse a primeira vez

Kaname se lembrou que as costas do Inuyasha eram o meio de transporte de sua tia; ainda assim não se sentia confortável em usa-lo como transporte.

-Sabe Inuyasha, vamos caminhar o vilarejo é tão próximo – dizia enquanto caminhava

Inuyasha a olhava com cara de bobo, mas resolveu segui-la.

Neste instante um barulho atordoante percorreu a floresta, passou Kaname e Inuyasha e foi em direção ao vilarejo.

-É um youkai

-Youkai?! – repetiu Kaname assustada

-Vamos rápido Kagome – disse Inuyasha pegando Kaname e colocando-a nas suas costas.

-Inuyasha, esse youkai é do tipo bonzinho? – perguntou Kaname esperançosa em ouvir uma resposta positiva.

-Você está muito estranha Kagome – respondeu o meio-youkai.

-"Tomara que seja um pequenininho" – torcia Kaname enquanto tentava se segurar na costas de Inuyasha.

-Um youkai está vindo em nossa direção – gritavam os aldões.

-Aí vem ele – Sango já estava preparada para a batalha montada na Kirara

Um monstro enorme apareceu, com cara de boi e chifres enormes que se voltavam para o céu.

Inuyasha chegou na hora que o monstro preparava mais um ataque.

-É grande, é grande – repetia Kaname

-Vamos desça - ordenou a Kaname

-O que você vai me deixar aqui, me leve de volta para a floresta – disse se agarrando mais forte do pescoço do Inuyasha

-Kagome como quer que eu lute com você pendurada em mim? – Inuyasha estava irritado com as atitudes da Kagome

-Como quer que eu fique perto dessa coisa – disse apavorada com tal possibilidade.

Shippou que observava a discussão a uma certa distância se transformou em uma bola rosa gigante e se aproximou de Kaname.

-Venha Kagome, eu vou tirar daqui.

Kaname subiu na bola rosa gigante, enquanto isso Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga para acabar com o monstro que aparentemente estava dando um certo trabalho para o Mirok e a Sango; com um golpe rápido Inuyasha derrotou o monstro, cortando-o em dois; o sangue do monstro se espalhou pelo chão. Kaname olhava a cena enojada.

-Ah! Que fácil – Inuyasha caminhava triunfante para junto de Kaname e os outros.

-Kagome, está tudo bem, você parece um pouco pálida – perguntou Shippou preocupado com a garota que mantinha os olhos fixos no monstro.

Kaname balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar algum pensamento lhe havia ocorrido

-Não vou conseguir dormir essa noite.

-Já deveria estar acostumada – disse Inuyasha como se não se importasse com o que Kaname estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Acostumada, como você quer que eu esteje acostumada a essa barbárie- o olhar de todos se posicionaram sobre Kaname e esta enfim percebeu o que estava fazendo – "Eu sou a Kagome"

Kaname saiu de perto de todos e foi caminhando sem destino, não acreditava que quase havia estragado tudo, mas depois de ver aquela cena.

-"Quase estraguei meu disfarce, que idiota, eu nunca vou ser a Kagome, é melhor contar a verdade a todos, antes de descubram que estou mentindo."

-Hey Kagome, está tudo bem? – perguntou curioso Inuyasha que havia pulado na sua frente bloqueando seu caminho – Você está agindo estranha desde voltou.

-Você está preocupado comigo? – perguntou Kaname inocentemente

Mas antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder um barulho de explosão ecoou pelo vilarejo

-Vamos veio da direção do rio – disse Inuyasha colocando Kaname nas suas costas

-Inuyasha espera eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo, ei você está me ouvindo

Apesar dos protestos de Kaname Inuyasha continuou correndo até o rio.


	6. EU NÃO SOU A KAGOME

EU NÃO SOU A KAGOME 

-Um youkai escondam-se - gritava um homem que corria desesperado.

-Aqui só tem youkai! – protestou Kaname

Inuyasha jogou Kaname para o lado, esta caira de bunda no chão, e pulou na frente do demais que já estavam em posição de defesa/ataque. A garota continuava no chão olhando espantada para o youkai que se assemelhava a uma lagarta verde gigante.

-"Isso é loucura, só tem youkais aqui" – Kaname estava assustada.

O youkai largata atacou com toda a ferocidade, Kaname se levantou e enquanto observava seus companheiros lutarem começou a pensar em sua tia

-Eu não sou ela, eu não sou a Kagome

Kaname estava atônica com o que estava acontecendo; adorava ler as sobre as lutas que sua tia enfrentava, mas a situação era diferente, o perigo era real. A garota elevou as mãos até o pescoço, tocando na jóia de 4 almas que carregava consigo

-"A jóia de 4 almas está comigo" – pensou Kaname, e lembrou-se de que sua tia havia dito que muitos youkais andavam atrás da jóia – "Então esses youkais estão atrás da jóia, é tudo minha culpa"

Esse sentimento de culpa, por ver todos lutando para protege-la, para proteger a jóia de 4 almas a angustiava mais. Shippou que não participava da luta olhava para Kaname e não entendia o porquê dela estar tão assustada, o pequeno youkai então pulou no ombro da amiga e pode ver que os olhos da garota estavam marejados.

-Kagome...

Kaname permanecia olhando a luta que se aproximava do fim, o youkai largata já havia caído no chão. A garota não sabia o que mais a afligia estar presenciando aquela batalha ou estar agindo como uma idiota fazendo se passar por sua tia. Os demais se aproximaram da garota que agora estava como uma estatua com o olhar fixo no youkai que fora derrotado.

-Kagome o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a exterminadora

Shippou pulou do ombro da Kaname para o chão.

-Kagome ... – disse Inuyasha dando um passo em direção a garota.

-Não se aproxime de mim – Kaname enxugava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Sua idiota, por que está chorando desse jeito? Por acaso se assustou com aquele youkai?

Inuyasha deu mais um passo a frente.

-Não se aproxime de mim, seu idiota!!!

Kaname deu um passo para trás, tropeçando numa pedra e caindo no riacho. Inuyasha pulou no rio para salva-la.


	7. VOCÊ NÃO É A KAGOME

VOCÊ NÃO É A KAGOME 

Kaname estava toda encharcada sentada na grama, não conseguia olhar para ninguém, e também ninguém se atrevia a perguntar nada, exceto Inuyasha que olhava fixamente para a garota, até que algo chamou a sua atenção.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Inuyasha dirigindo-se a garota, todos se surpreenderam com a pergunta, inclusive Kaname que imediatamente levantou o olhar para o meio-youkai.

-O que... o que está dizendo? – engasgou, embora Kaname já imaginava o que significa essa pergunta.

-O seu cheiro não é o da Kagome, é diferente – Inuyasha havia descoberto a verdade – Quem é você? – Inuyasha estava irritado com a situação.

Kaname se levantou e abriu um sorriso, não que achasse engraçado estar nessa situação, ao contrário porque agora iria finalmente contar a verdade; continuar se fazendo se passar por sua tia não estava sendo nada fácil para Kaname, ela nem sequer gostava quando a comparavam com sua tia, imagina agora que ela tinha que ser sua tia; era hora de terminar com a mentira.

-Acho que não posso mais esconder a verdade, pois bem meu nome é Kaname Higurashi. Desculpem-me por não ter dito desde o começo o meu verdadeiro nome.

Todos permaneceram calados olhando para a garota sem entender nada. Então a garota continuou.

-Eu sou a Kaname, filha do Souta o irmão mais novo da Kagome.

Inuyasha se aproximou da garota.

-Olha aqui garota você acha que somos bobos, saiba que o irmão da Kagome é muito novo para ter filhos.

Kaname se irritou com a desconfiança do meio-youkai, só porque ela havia contado uma mentirinha agora estavam desconfiando do que ela dizia.

-Você está me chamando de mentirosa – indignou-se Kaname.

-E o que você é? – irritou-se Inuyasha

-Calma vocês dois, se continuarem brigando não saberemos o que está acontecendo – interferiu Mirok

-O senhor monge tem razão, é melhor deixarmos a Kagome explicar.

-Meu nome é Kaname – corrigiu

-Isso mesmo Inuyasha, é melhor deixar a Kagome falar. – concordou Shippou

-Kaname, e não Kagome – corrigiu novamente.

Inuyasha então se sentou na grama para escutar, os demais seguiram o exemplo de Inuyasha.

-No meu mundo já faz 25 anos desde que a Kagome atravessou o poço pela primeira vez – respirou fundo.

-Então a Kagome está velha – interrompeu Shippou

-Mais ou menos Shippou – respondeu Kaname

Kaname contou a eles sobre como havia conseguido atravessar o poço, claro sem mencionar nada sobre sua tia; no entanto todos estavam curiosos por saber notícias de Kagome, e assim que terminou de contar como havia vindo parar na Era Feudal...

-E por que a Kagome não veio junto com você? – de pronto interrogou Inuyasha

Kaname o olhava sem coragem de responder, ou de pelo menos inventar alguma coisa para responder; ela queria mesmo era falar algumas verdades para Inuyasha desde que o havia encontrado, queria falar isso como Kagome, mas ela se controlou e continuava se controlando desde então; a vontade que tinha naquele momento era de contar tudo, sem esconder nada; no entanto ao ver os olhos de todos ansiosos pela resposta sobre o paradeiro da amiga sentiu-se fraca para contar a verdade.

A primeira parte tinha sido fácil, a parte mais difícil começava naquele momento, e aquela pergunta era o ponta-pé inicial.


	8. CAP 8 SENTIMENTOS OCULTOS

SENTIMENTOS OCULTOS 

Vou fazer uma breve pausa na história para explicar um detalhe que tem passado desapercebido ao longo da história. Esse cap escrito para que soubessem um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos de Kaname para com Inuyasha; e a melhor forma de descreve-lo seria se eu mesmo contasse porque há coisas que guardamos dentro de nós e não nos sentimos confortáveis em compartilhar, ora seja porque não os compreendemos, ora seja porque nos faltam palavras para nos expressarmos. Dessa forma também não deixo a fic muito extensa, senão ia virar script de novela das 8.

Antes de falar sobre o que Kaname sente, tenho que reforçar alguns fatos que aconteceram: em 25 anos que passaram na era de Kaname, Inuyasha nunca havia ido visitar Kagome, nem mesmo quando ela mais precisou.

As brigas entre Kaname e Inuyasha não eram iguais as brigas tão comuns que ocorriam entre Kagome e Inuyasha, Kaname tinha um certo "ódio" (vou usar essa palavra na falta de outra mais apropriada) por Inuyasha; esse "ódio" era fruto da mágoa, que ela mesmo sem conhece-lo, sentia por este ter abandonado sua tia. E Kaname queria jogar-lhe na cara o fato dele nunca ter se preocupado com sua tia, de nunca te-la amado, te-la abandonado, de te-la magoado e de mesmo assim dela te-lo amado tanto quanto fosse possível uma pessoa amar outra.

Kaname cresceu com esses sentimentos de aversão por Inuyasha, mesmo que ela não compreendesse o porquê dele ter abandonado sua tia, quando dizia que a amava (pelo menos era o que sua tia havia escrito). Essa indiferença do meio-youkai com sua tia depois que ela voltou a Era Atual intrigava Kaname e lhe despertava uma certa curiosidade, por isso ela queria tanto saber o que realmente aconteceu. Precisava entender o que fez Inuyasha se afastar da Kagome. Essas eram as respostas que a Kaname tanto precisava saber. Voltemos agora a nossa história.


	9. CAP 9 NO ESPELHO APENAS UM REFLEXO

NO ESPELHO APENAS UM REFLEXO

Por que a Kagome não veio junto com você? – tornou a repetir a pergunta

A Kagome está...está... – Kaname não sabia o que dizer

Diga logo de uma vez – reclamou Inuyasha

A Kagome está morando em outra cidade, é muito longe, isso muito muito longe – respondeu a garota que começava a suar frio.

Ela sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou Sango

Na verdade não – respondeu Kaname desanimada, não gostava de dizer mentiras, mas precisava – Ela é uma grande médica, tem muitas pessoas que precisam dela; ela se casou sabiam – Inuyasha eleva o olhar para a garota – ela tem dois filhos maravilhosos, são muito espertos. Ela está feliz com sua família.

E com certeza não lembra mais da gente – disse Inuyasha irritado.

Nunca mais diga isso – replicou Kaname levantando-se, ela ficara irritada com o comentário do meio-youkai – Ela nunca se esqueceria do que viveu aqui.

Inuyasha não disse mais nada, apenas se levantou e foi embora. Kaname também se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao poço, ninguém ousou impedi-la ou lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar em casa Kaname subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi para o quarto de sua tia, sentou-se penteadeira, e começou a falar com o retrato de sua tia que permanecia sobre o móvel.

Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, e além disso sou uma covarde não só fugi dos youkais como também fugi da verdade; não tive coragem de lhes contar a verdade- Kaname passa os dedos sobre a foto – E se eles soubessem sobre você... queria ter a sua coragem e não ter apenas seu reflexo no espelho – disse olhando-se no espelho.

Kaname se levantou e se jogou na cama.

Preciso descansar e pensar numa maneira de sair dessa confusão.

Kaname se sentia aliava, pois pelo menos já sabiam que ela não era Kagome, mas ter dito a verdade sobre sua identidade não ajudou muito nos planos de descobrir a verdade sobre Inuyasha e Kagome; ao contrário a havia afastado mais deles, principalmente de Inuyasha.

Por que eu fui contar que Kagome era casada e tinha filhos? Mentir para mim está se tornando um ciclo vicioso. Desse jeito o Inuyasha nunca vai me dizer o que aconteceu, mas ele também é um cabeça dura se tivesse sido sincero com a Kagome desde o começo eu não estaria nessa confusão...Bom, se eu não tivesse atravessado o poço e me feito passar por Kagome também não estaria nessa confusão. Que consolo!

Kaname eu vou no mercado – gritou sua vó do fundo da escada – Venha comigo

Kaname saiu do quarto para responder

Não vó, eu prefiro ficar e arrumar minhas malas.

Desde que havia chegado Kaname não havia desfeito as malas, mas não era isso que a preocupava e sim o que faria. Dentro de uma semana estaria voltando para sua cidade, as aulas já iam começar.

Antes que eu me esqueça querida seu pai ligou, está vindo para cá depois de amanhã.

O quê !?

Kaname havia ficado surpresa com a notícia da vinda repentina, no entanto esperada, de seu pai; a garota sabia que igual a sua avó seu pai também não gostaria de saber que ela estava atravessando o poço; além disso, teria que voltar para sua cidade antes do que previa.

Depois de amanhã meu pai estará aqui; o que mais pode acontecer hoje? - no momento Kaname tinha apenas uma certeza – Se quero descobrir algo tenho que ser esperta e rápida.


	10. CAP 10 A VISITA DE INUYASHA

A VISITA DE INUYASHA

A noite já começava a cair, e Kaname decidiu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar. Ao sair do banho, usando um roupão branco que pegara emprestado do guarda-roupa de sua tia, entrou no quarto e quase caiu no chão tamanha a surpresa que encontrou.

Inuyasha o que está fazendo aqui?

O meio-youkai estava de frente para penteadeira segurando o retrato de Kagome, ao ver Kaname ele colocou o retrato sobre o móvel.

Feh! Esse lugar não mudou muito – disse enquanto olhava tudo ao redor

O que está fazendo aqui? – repetiu a pergunta Kaname, mas Inuyasha pareceu não escutar ou não se interessar em responder.

Olha Inuyasha, ou você me diz o que faz aqui ou pode ir embora por onde veio– disse Kaname nervosa apontando para a janela.

Você se parece muito com ela quando fica nervosa – respondeu ternamente olhando novamente para a foto sobre a penteadeira.

Desde nasci escuto comparações entre eu e a Kagome, não preciso que você venha me dizer também que somos parecidas – Kaname estava irritada com a comparação.

Inuyasha se dirigiu a janela.

Todos pediram que eu viesse lhe dizer que não estão bravos com você, e queriam que você fosse vê-los.

E você Inuyasha está bravo comigo? – perguntou sarcasticamente

Inuyasha permaneceu calado, mas Kaname continuou provocando-o

Me diga, Inuyasha, ficou bravo porque eu me fiz passar pela Kagome, talvez isso lhe tenha trazido más recordações; veio aqui para encontra-la, não foi? – disse Kaname provocativamente, ela não conseguia mais se controlar diante de Inuyasha – Ficou decepcionado porque não a encontrou – Inuyasha a olhava com pesar mas isso não fez Kaname se compadecer – Saiba Inuyasha que ela também ficou decepcionada quando você não veio vê-la; dia após dia ela esperou por você...

Kaname olhava para Inuyasha que no momento mais parecia uma estátua, sem expressão e com o olhar vazio, não ousava responder a Kaname.

Seu idiota porque não me responde – Kaname gritava queria que ele também explodisse com ela, queria contar a ele sobre Kagome e tirar de vez esse peso da sua consciência.

Inuyasha virou as costas e saiu pela janela, Kaname correu até a janela e brisa da noite acariciou seu rosto quente pelo calor da discussão.

Covarde – sussurou

A noite havia sido péssima, Kaname não conseguira pregar o olho pensando no que havia acontecido e na atitude rude que teve com Inuyasha, ela não era desse jeito, mas já não podia controlar suas emoções e sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que acabar com a farsa que ela mesma havia criado, a questão era como contar a eles.

Decidiu voltar a Era Feudal, acharia um bom momento e diria a verdade, mas antes que isso acontecesse precisava saber uma coisa.

Kaname mal tinha terminado de sair do velho poço quando Shippou veio ao seu encontro pulando em seu colo

Você voltou

A garota viu que todos, exceto Inuyasha, a estavam esperando e no fundo ficou feliz.

Não estão bravos comigo?

Você é a sobrinha de Kagome, não poderíamos ficar bravos com você – respondeu o monge

Kagome era uma amiga muito querida, e entendemos porque quis se passar por ela – completou Sango que lançou um olhar de cumplicidade a Mirok, este concordou balançando a cabeça.

Você vai ficar com a gente não é mesmo? –perguntou inocentemente Shippou que havia saltado do colo de Kaname para o chão.

Não, Shippou sinto muito mas não poderei ficar

Você não gosta da gente – disse choroso o pequeno youkai raposa – Nós não estamos bravos com você, gostamos de você.

Eu sei Shippou, mas eu moro em outra cidade longe da cidade natal de minha tia, e na próxima semana vão começar as minhas aulas, terei que partir em breve.

Mas continuará nos visitando? – perguntou Sango

Claro – mentiu Kaname -...Onde está o Inuyasha?

Desde que ele foi procura-la a noite não o vimos mais. – respondeu o monge.


	11. CAP 11 DESCOBRINDO A VERDADE

CAPITULO 11 - DESCOBRINDO A VERDADE 

Kaname caminhava pela floresta em direção a árvore sagrada, tinha um pressentimento que poderia encontrar Inuyasha ali, e sua intuição não falhara. Ele estava sentando num dos galhos mais altos da árvore, ocultado pelas flores; assim que sentiu o cheiro de Kaname desceu imediatamente, a garota lhe recebeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que quer? – perguntou grosseiramente

- Nossa que humor!

-Decidiu vir afinal – disse com desdenho

-Não tive escolha, você foi me buscar.

-Saiba que não fui porque quis – disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto

-Inuyasha – o meio-youkai voltou à face novamente para Kaname – me desculpa por ter sido grosseira com você ontem.

A atitude da garota surpreendeu o meio-youkai. Kaname sabia que brigando não conseguiria as respostas que ela precisava, e seu tempo naquele mundo estava acabando.

-Ei não vai falar nada, eu pedi desculpas – insistiu Kaname

-Bah, você irritante sabia!

-Assim como ela era? – cutucou Kaname

A expressão no rosto de Inuyasha mudou imediatamente, Kaname sabia que estava tocando num ponto delicado, precisava ser esperta para não cair em contradições.

-O que foi Inuyasha? Não gosta de falar da Kagome.

Inuyasha permanecia calado.

-Ela sempre fala sobre você, sabia?

-Fala? – perguntou surpreso

-Nunca diz nada sobre Kagome

-Não tenho nada a dizer – emburrou Inuyasha.

-Alguma coisa deve ter – Kaname já estava ficando irritada.

-Oras ela está casada e tem sua família, isso é o que importa – disse irritado

-E se importa com ela? – Kaname continuava a provoca-lo

-Eu sempre me preocupei com ela – respondeu áspero

-Tanto que nunca foi vê-la – seu tom de voz tranqüilo começou assumir um tom mais agressivo.

-Eu fui – disse Inuyasha, que também começava a se alterar

-Seu mentiroso! – explodiu Kaname

-Aquela idiota lacrou o poço, como queria eu atravessasse. – explodiu também.

Nesse instante Kaname lembrou das linhas que estavam sob o poço, o que o meio-youkai estava dizendo podia ser verdade, tinha que confirmar.

-Inuyasha, isso é verdade? – perguntou ainda incrédula.

Inuyasha permaneceu calado

-Inuyasha me responda, eu PRECISO saber – disse segurando o braço do meio-youkai.

-Logo depois que ela partiu eu fui vê-la, mas não quis me aproximar dela; ela estava muito abatida. Quando voltei depois de alguns dias, uma barreira me impediu de passar.

-Inuyasha, você sabe o que isso significa – o meio-youkai a olha com desconfiança, Kaname tinha lágrimas nos olhos – você não abandonou a Kagome.

Inuyasha não entendia porque isso a fazia tão feliz, mas ao olhar nos olhos dela pode ver Kagome neles.

-Kagome queria saber se eu tinha voltado? – perguntou sem jeito

-Acho que era isso que ela queria saber o tempo todo – respondeu abrindo um largo sorriso e soltando o braço dele - Eu preciso ir para casa, eu prometo que eu volto.

-Eu te acompanho

-Está bem - concordou

Kaname estava feliz por descobrir que Inuyasha tinha vindo procurar a Kagome, mas agora queria entender por que sua tia havia lacrado o poço. Já era quase noite quando Kaname e Inuyasha chegaram ao templo Higurashi, eles vinham caminhando pelo pátio do templo quando viram a um homem muito bonito conversando com a mãe de Kagome, que logo se afastou e entrou na casa.

-Não pode ser! Ele só vinha amanhã!– exclamou Kaname ao reconhecer a figura masculina – pai!

O homem virou e levou um susto ao ver Kaname junto a Inuyasha, ainda que aquela cena lhe parecia um tanto familiar.

Inuyasha – abriu um sorriso ao ver o meio-youkai – não sabia que podia atravessar o poço, e quanto a você Kaname o que faz com Inuyasha? Vocês se conhecem? Como pode ser possível? – Souta parecia um pouco atrapalhado em conectar as perguntas e aflito demais para esperar respostas.

**Hana Chyo: não deixar a Kagome morrer? Vou pensar nisso e no próximo capítulo eu coloco a resposta.**

**Melody Sephy Kitsune: Concordo com a sua teoria, exceto na parte que diz que Kaname tem medo das respostas, ao contrário, o que ela busca são respostas. Com o avanço da fic fica mais fácil entender, mas apenas para introduzir o assunto: Kaname criou a sua própria verdade baseada naquilo que ela leu no diário de sua tia. Kaname conhece toda a história de Kagome do ponto de vista da mesma, o texto que estava no diário foi escrito com os sentimentos da Kagome; Kaname sabe tudo o que a sua tia passou ao lado de Inuyasha, os sentimentos dela por ele, o relacionamento dele com a Kikyo... Por isso é normal a mágoa que ela tem do Inuyasha, para ela o meio-youkai abandonou sua tia porque não a amava o suficiente para mantê-la a seu lado (Inuyasha e Kagome terminam separados). No entanto existe algo nessa história da sua tia que Kaname parece não compreender direito, e é isso que ela busca entender; ela quer saber o porquê Inuyasha abandonou sua tia (Posso adiantar que esse questionamento está relacionado com a última página do diário da Kagome onde ela escreve o momento que ela voltou para a Era Atual). **

**J-chan Taisho, Lyh Uchiha obrigada pelos elogios, espero vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Aguardo reviews!!!! **


	12. CAP 12 SEM MAIS MENTIRAS

SEM MAIS MENTIRAS 

Kaname explicou como havia atravessado poço e encontrado os amigos de sua tia. Inuyasha permanecia calmo escutando a garota, e Souta estava boquiaberto com a situação, quando terminou de contar Souta pode finalmente falar, ainda que não soubesse bem o que dizer.

-Essa história é inacreditável, se não o visse na minha frente Inuyasha não acreditaria.

-Você já não é o mesmo pirralho

-É eu cresci bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos, agora tenho a minha própria família – abraçou Kaname que estava próxima de si.

-"Familia"- Inuyasha lembrou-se que Kagome também tinha a sua própria família - É melhor eu voltar. – disse repentinamente.

-Inuyasha, antes de ir, tem algo que eu queria que soubesse - Souta ficou um instante em silêncio, Inuyasha o olhava fixamente - se minha irmã estivesse viva ficaria feliz em vê-lo novamente.

-Pai não! Ele não sabe. – Kaname balançava freneticamente a cabeça.

-O que disse? – perguntou Inuyasha inquieto com o que ouvira.

-Kaname, não contou ao Inuyasha sobre a morte de Kagome? – perguntou Souta dirigindo-se a filha, mas em tom suficientemente audível para Inuyasha.

-Disse que Kagome morava com sua família em outro lugar muito longe daqui – disse secamente.

-Kaname, por que mentiu ao Inuyasha? – reeprendeu Souta.

-Pai, já chega...- virou-se para o meio-youkai - Inuyasha eu não queria que soubesse que...

Antes que Kaname pudesse terminar de se explicar, Inuyasha se afastou e foi em direção ao poço. Kaname caiu de joelhos no chão, lágrimas brotavam de sua face.

-Eu não queria...

Kaname se jogou na cama, não acreditava que seu pai tinha contado ao Inuyasha que sua tia estava morta. Imaginava o quanto ele deveria ter ficado arrasado com a notícia. Kaname pegou o diário de sua tia que repousava a seu lado na cama, e abrindo na última página começou a reler o que ela já sabia de cor.

"Depois de derrotarmos Narak, fomos todos para a aldeia da Vovó Kaede cuidar dos ferimentos de nossos corpos e de nossos corações. Sango estava arrasado com a perda do irmão, dessa vez para sempre, e quase havia perddoa o Mirok também que não estava nada bem e precisaria de um bom tempo para se recuperar, mas sei que com os cuidados da Sango ele logo estaria novamente paquerando as garotas do vilarejo (pelo bem dele, espero que pare com essa mania). Até mesmo Shippou havia ficado ferido na batalha, mas mesmo machucado ele se esforçou bastante para ajudar a vovó Kaede a cuidar de nós. Eu também estava com uma ferida do lado direito do meu peito, mas era o lado esquerdo que mais doía, e olhar para Inuyasha fazia doer ainda mais, porque eu sabia o que ia acontecer.

Inuyasha pediu que o acompanhasse até a árvore sagrada, seus ferimentos ainda não estavam completamente curados, mas ele insistiu que fossemos; com a teimosia dele sabia que não adiantava argumentar, portanto o segui. Ao chegar a velha árvore, ele se colocou a minha frente e me abraçou, e naquele momento senti o mundo parar e o chão me faltar; naquele abraço estavam todos os momentos que vivemos juntos, todos os nossos sonhos, as nossas esperanças e o nosso amor, ainda que muitos duvidassem que esse último fosse real. Sem me soltar, ele começou a falar sobre nossas diferenças; eu já sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas não o interrompi; saber se expressar não era um dom de Inuyasha, por isso me calei e tentei compreender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Ele me soltou e segurando nos meus braços, pediu que lhe olhasse nos olhos, e pala primeira vez vi lágrimas neles, lágrimas que ele não se preocupou em esconder; nossos rostos se aproximaram lentamente, e senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando seus lábios se encostaram nos meus, mas esse não era um beijo doce, era um beijo salgado molhado por nossas lágrimas. Quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram por fim, ele passou a mão no meu rosto, numa tentativa de limpa-lo e nesse instante tudo o que eu queria era fugir dali, para que nunca chegasse o momento de dizer adeus. Jamais esquecerei suas palavras: "Quero que volte para seu mundo, e tenha uma vida normal. É a última coisa que posso fazer para protege-la" E para me proteger ele me deixou partir. Voltamos ao vilarejo onde permaneci por mais três dias, até que atravessei o poço para a minha era mais uma vez, e pela última vez. Inuyasha não foi me ver no dia que eu parti, mas não fiquei brava de outra forma não conseguiria pular. O olhar de todos a me ver partir, era uma dor maior que jamais senti e que palavras possam explicar. A jóia de 4 almas havia se mostrado ser um objeto muito perigoso e inútil, como eu não podia purifica-la completamente devido a energia maligna do Narak fixada nela, a jóia tornou-se uma bola de vidro inútil que precisava ser constantemente purificada, por isso a trouxe para a minha era, para continuar protengendo-a.

"Ao anoitecer sob a sombra de um amor perdido a jóia de 4 almas se encontra protegida por sua guardiã."

Nesses meus últimos momentos lembro muito de todos que deixei do outro lado do poço, eles fizeram a minha vida valer a pena em cada momento, e quando sinto que começo a perder a batalha pela vida, me apoio neles para ter forças para me levantar pela manhã, e sei que a melhor coisa que fiz, foi me afastar deles para que não me vissem morrendo a cada dia; e para que Inuyasha não soubesse que não pode me proteger como ele queria. Se ele soubesse como me faz falta sua companhia. À noite eu vou até o poço come-ossos esperando que ele venha me ver, e fico lá sentada durante horas esperando que a qualquer momento ele apareça, mas a noite acaba sempre da mesma maneira, eu dormindo encostada no velho poço. No entanto, agora que sinto minhas forças se perderem a cada dia, a última coisa que eu quero é que ele me veja assim, fraca e doente. Isso não; quero que se lembre de mim como a jovem garotinha que ele conheceu numa manhã de primavera.

Esse mundo que vejo pela minha janela já não me completa, o que eu vivi não pode ser esquecido e uma vida normal para mim já não existe... desde daquele dia no meu aniversário de 15 anos quando atravessei o poço come-ossos pela primeira vez."

-Essas são as últimas lembranças de Kagome – a garota fechou o diário e colocou-o novamente sobre a cama - Agora não tem mais volta – se levantou e foi até a janela – Amanhã vou procurar Inuyasha e esclarecer de uma vez essa situação, e lhe entregar isso – disse tirando um papel dobrado do bolso da saia.

Logo que o sol surgiu no céu claro daquela manhã de primavera Kaname atravessou o poço, do outro lado encontrou os amigos de sua tia esperando por ela, como ela já previa Inuyasha não estava com eles. Não sabia se Inuyasha já havia contado sobre a Kagome, por isso preferiu esperar que eles iniciassem a conversa.

-Senhorita Kaname, estávamos preocupados com a senhorita e com Inuyasha – disse o monge

-Onde está Inuyasha? – perguntou friamente sem demonstrar atenção a preocupação de todos

-Não voltou desde ontem, pensamos que estivesse com você

-Então vocês não sabem

-O que aconteceu Senhorita Kaname, parece preocupada

-Logo saberão

Kaname olhou ao redor e então começou a gritar

-Inuyasha apareça de uma vez, eu sei que pode me escutar, então trate de vir aqui, anda logo seu IDIOTA. Apareça de uma vez!

-Não precisa gritar como uma louca – respondeu Inuyasha, pulando de cima de uma árvore para perto de Kaname.

-Inuyasha eu sinto muito...

Antes que pudesse terminar o meio-youkai interrompeu

-Não preciso de sua pena, apenas me diga como ela morreu – Inuyasha uma certa melancolia e irritação na voz.

Kaname permaneceu em silêncio e viu o olhar de todos se voltarem a ela.

-Eles ainda não sabem – disse quase num sussurro para Inuyasha

-Então é melhor que conte logo – disse Inuyasha não se preocupando com o tom de voz.

-O que está acontecendo poderiam explicar? – perguntou o monge se aproximando dos dois

Mirok já havia notado que era algo de grave.

-O que foi Kaname? – perguntou Shippou ao ver lágrimas correrem pelo rosto da jovem – o Inuyasha te chateou?

-Não Shippou – Kaname enxugava as lágrimas que caiam, enquanto juntava coragem de falar.

-Anda diga logo a eles, não tem coragem não é? – Inuyasha já estava irritado com toda aquela cena, só estava ali para saber o que havia acontecido com Kagome

-Inuyasha não adianta você ficar gritando com ela – disse Mirok sensatamente

- Isso mesmo, só a está fazendo chorar – completou Sango se aproximando de Kaname.

No entanto Inuyasha não se importou com o que os amigos haviam dito, e continuou pressionando Kaname para que dissesse a verdade.

-Por que não conta a eles que a Kagome está MORTA! Não foi tão difícil, não é? – Kaname não conseguia mais controlar suas lágrimas – KAGOME ESTÁ MORTA – repetiu o meio-youkai socando uma árvore que veio abaixo com o impacto.

-Inuyasha o que está dizendo? – questinou o monge em busca de respostas para o que acabara de escutar.

-"Não tem mais volta" – pensou Kaname.

A garota passou a manga da blusa no rosto para limpar as lágrimas, Inuyasha permanecia de costas olhando para o lugar onde há pouco havia uma árvore.

-O que o Inuyasha disse é verdade – começou Kaname, enquanto todos permaneciam olhando para ela; ninguém se atrevia a interromper e nem questionar, Inuyasha continuava a olhar para o nada, somente escutava – A Kagome está morta – sentiu um nó na garganta, mas continuou – Foi por isso que eu me fiz passar por ela, de outra maneira teria que contar a verdade, eu não queria que vocês sofressem...

-Como ela morreu? – interrompeu Inuyasha, ainda sem olhar para Kaname.

-Um ano – engasgou - um ano depois que voltou da Era Feudal – Kaname continuou a contar com certa dificuldade - Kagome ficou muito doente, e ninguém sabia o que ela tinha; os médicos fizeram vários tratamentos, mas todos em vão- todos permaneciam em silêncio, ninguém ousava interromper - A cada novo tratamento seu corpo ficava mais fraco, até que por fim não conseguiu mais resistir aos tratamentos e ... – não teve coragem para continuar

Kaname olhava a todos que tinham mais perguntas em mente do que ela seria capaz de responder, mas diante do fato de saber que Kagome estava morta essas perguntas perdiam o sentido; restava apenas uma para que tudo fizesse sentido e Mirok foi o porta-voz dessa pergunta.

-Se a Kagome morreu – pausa – antes de você nascer, como pode saber sobre nós?

-Entendo, querem saber como eu sei sobre vocês, se não a conheci – Kaname se sentia aliviada, e lágrimas já não caiam mais de seus olhos - enquanto estava doente Kagome escreveu todas as aventuras que havia vivido com vocês em um diário, desde pequena eu leio esse diário. Ela dedicou esse diário as lembranças daqueles que jamais seriam esquecidos; ela não queria que tudo ela viveu morresse com ela.

Inuyasha já havia escutado o suficiente, ele começou a caminhar para dentro da floresta, ao perceber que Inuyasha ia embora Kaname o chamou.

Inuyasha espere

Estou postando novamente esse capitulo que tinha ficado desconfigurado, valeu pelo toque Melody Sephy Kitsune. Realmente essa não é uma situação fácil para o Inuyasha saber que a Kagome morreu sozinha, mas Kaname ainda tem mais uma coisa para contar a eles, na verdade, para mostrar a eles. No próximo capítulo A CARTA DE KAGOME.


	13. CAP 13 A CARTA DE KAGOME

A CARTA DE KAGOME 

-Inuyasha espere

-Já sei o que queria saber – disse secamente

-Mas eu não terminei de contar – repreendeu Kaname que se aproximou dele, e se pôs a sua frente, mas o meio-youkai virou o rosto – Não adianta ficar evitando me olhar, não vai afastar as lembranças de Kagome desse jeito.

Kaname sabia que Inuyasha também evitava olhar para Kagome quando se encontrava com Kikyo, pela semelhança de ambas ficava difícil não lembrar. Ao escutar as palavras da jovem Inuyasha levantou o rosto e viu os olhos de Kaname, os olhos de Kagome, cheios de compaixão.

-Inuyasha, a Kagome deixou uma carta de despedida, quero que escute, essa é última mensagem dela para você – e virou o rosto para olhar os demais – para todos.

Inuyasha acentiu com a cabeça, Kaname retirou do bolso o papel dobrado que ela havia encontrado junto com a jóia de 4 almas, e começou a ler em voz alta. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e imaginou Kagome proferindo aquelas palavras.

"Não podemos controlar os nossos destinos, por isso temos que fazer cada momento de nossas vidas valer a pena. Se estiverem lendo essa carta é porque já sabem o que não estou mais viva, quero pedir que não fiquem tristes, pois eu sempre estarei com vocês, ainda que só em lembranças. Mirok espero que não seja mais tão mulherengo, você já tem uma mulher muito especial ao seu lado, e ela é alguém que insubstituível, não vai encontrar ninguém tão maravilhosa quanto ela. Sango que você seja feliz ao lado da pessoa que tanto ama, e que juntos tenham muitos filhos e formem uma família linda; a sua nova família. Shippou, eu sei que você será um grande youkai, mas será um youkai diferente dos demais, porque o seu coração é bondoso, e as pessoas vão te respeitar por isso. Kirara, não me esqueci de você, quero que cuide de todos, está bem?

E Inuyasha, será que ainda está bravo comigo pelo o que fiz? Saiba que queria protege-lo da dor que sei que está sentindo agora. Saiba que a nossa luta não foi em vão. Juntos unimos os fragmentos da jóia e de nossos corações; e o que vivemos foi eterno; eu estou do seu lado agora como sempre estive, não está sozinho, nunca estará sozinho. Lembre-se do que prometemos, que mesmo separados nossos corações permaneceriam unidos. Ah, mais uma coisa vê se não implica muito com o Shippou e continue sempre ajudando as pessoas. Eu te amo, mas você já sabe disso, não é?

Gostaria de te-los visto uma vez, e dizer tudo isso pessoalmente, só queriam que soubessem vocês fizeram cada momento da minha vida valer a pena."

-A Kagome morreu numa noite fria de inverno, ela foi encontrada na manhã seguinte perto do poço come-ossos, acho que estava tentando voltar para vocês – complementou a carta, ainda que não soubesse porque contara aquilo, mas de alguma forma pareceu importante ser dito.

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**J-chan Taisho a filha do Inuyasha e da Kagome é uma boa idéia, mas eles se separaram antes de poder rolar algo mais intimo entre eles, então, infelizmente não existe esse ser que seria um pedaço da Kagome e do Inuyasha (gostei da idéia!!!). Vou deixar o meu msn caso alguém queira me adicionar: Quanto a ajuda, agradeço mas como essa fic é antiga ela já está finalizada há muito tempo! No entanto, tenho outras fics em andamento, onde uma ajuda seria bem-vinda!**

**Sylvana Melo quem lê a minha outra fic e lê essa fic acha que em todas as minhas histórias a Kagome morre, mas acredite que isso não acontece! Quanto a chorar, é legal mexer com a sensibilidade dos leitores e faze-los pensar sobre a vida.**

**Melody Sephy Kitsune o Inuyasha realmente não gostou de saber que a Kagome morreu, mas o que deve ter sido mais difícil para ele é que a Kaname escondeu desde o princípio essa história. Mesmo o Inuyasha da história nunca foi muito bom em lidar com o sofrimento, acho que às vezes queremos extravazar a nossa dor através da raiva; mas ele não odeia a Kaname por ter escondido apenas está chateado por ter acreditado todo esse tempo que a Kagome estava viva.**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que mesmo não deixando reviews vem acompanhando a fic a cada capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 13 A CARTA DE KAGOME******** essa foi uma última mensagem de Kagome para seus companheiros. Kagome guardou a carta junto com a jóia de 4 almas, ela queria que seus amigos nunca soubessem que ela morreu, por isso lacrou o poço e impedindo Inuyasha de atravessa-lo; no entanto se algum dia ele soubessem que ela havia morrido queria que pelo menos ela pudesse se despedir deles. **


	14. CAP 14 UM NOVO CAMINHO

**UM NOVO CAMINHO**

Todos permaneceram calados, Inuyasha começou a se afastar do grupo.

-Inuyasha – chamou Kaname – me desculpe por não ter dito nada sobre a morte de Kagome

-A Kagome a mandou até mim... – disse Inuyasha sem se virar para olhar Kaname, se a visse não conseguiria não ver Kagome nela - Obrigado por ter vindo.

Kaname o olhava e este permanecia de costas para ela; a garota não tinha entendido o porquê do agradecimento, mas não teve coragem de perguntar; e sem dizer mais nada Inuyasha partiu em direção a uma jornada sem fim. Kaname olhou para os demais que permaneciam em transe, não sabia o que dizer ou se havia palavras a serem ditas que pudesse conforta-los. No fundo Kaname também sentia que havia perdido alguém muito importante na sua vida, pois nunca estivera tão ligada a sua tia quanto naqueles dias.

-Eu sinto muito – começou se desculpando por ocultar a morte de sua tia.

Mirok se aproximou da garota e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, Kaname olhou para o monge que lhe sorriu.

-Não se culpe por ter contado a verdade, o que você fez não foi errado.

-Mas vocês acabaram sofrendo mais por isso – disse a garota.

-Você na realidade trouxe alívio para nós, pensávamos que a Kagome nos havia esquecido – replicou Sango

-Isso mesmo, ainda que seja doloroso saber que Kagome está morta, sabemos que ela não se esqueceu de nós. E ficamos felizes de saber que as lembranças dela permanecem vivas em você – completou o monge

- A Kagome mandou mesmo você até nós – disse Shippou abrindo um sorriso

-E quanto ao Inuyasha? – disse olhando para o local onde a pouco estava o meio-youkai.

-Fique tranqüila Kaname, mesmo que esteja sofrendo Inuyasha agora sabe que a Kagome nunca o esqueceu.- disse Mirok enquanto olhava em direção a floresta.

Kaname voltou com os demais para a aldeia, e ao ver a velha cabana se lembrou de perguntar.

-Eu me lembrei de alguém mais das histórias de minha tia, onde está a velha senhora sacerdotisa do vilarejo

-Se refere a Senhora Kaede – perguntou Mirok

-Ah, sim a Vovó Kaede. O que aconteceu com ela?

-Ela está num vilarejo a uns dois dias daqui, ela mora lá agora.

-Você vai embora? – perguntou Shippou choroso.

-É o melhor que eu posso fazer, não faz sentido continuar aqui quando sou apenas o reflexo de minha tia.

-Você não tem só a aparência da Kagome, mas também tem o coração dela – elogiou Sango

-De alguma maneira a Kagome ainda vive em você – completou Mirok

-Isso mesmo, você e a Kagome tem o mesmo coração – completou Shippou e Kirara acentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu nunca esquecerei de vocês – disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

Kaname voltou a Era Atual, onde continuou com a sua vida normal; ela nunca mais voltou a cruzar o poço, mas sempre que ia à casa de sua avó visitava o velho poço e passava horas debaixo da velha árvore, relendo o diário de sua tia. E relendo a última página do diário de Kagome, Kaname pode por fim entender porque Kagome lacrou o poço; ela quis proteger Inuyasha. No fundo cada um queria proteger o outro, Inuyasha queria protege-la do perigo e Kagome queria protege-lo da dor, mas esse foi o infortúnio de ambos.

Às vezes quando voltava ao velho templo, Kaname se lembrava de Inuyasha e ficava imaginando o que teria acontecido com ele, e como não tinha resposta, pois nunca mais vira o meio-youkai gostava de imaginar que ele fez aquilo que Kagome lhe havia pedido: continuar ajudando as pessoas.

Durante algum tempo Kaname se culpou pela dor que havia causado não só em Inuyasha, mas também nos demais; no entanto com o passar dos anos Kaname ficou mais madura e por fim entendeu o que sua tia disse sobre não poder controlar o destino; e ainda que sejamos responsáveis por nossas atitudes, nem sempre sabemos quais serão as conseqüências dela; ao se dirigir ao poço com a jóia de 4 almas na mão Kaname nunca imaginou que ela seria capaz de atravessa-lo, e vir a ser a protagonista desta história, e novamente ela pensou em Kagome que assim como ela também nunca deveria ter imaginado quão longe chegaria.

Quanto a jóia de 4 almas, Kaname a enterrou no mesmo lugar, onde esta permaneceu escondida; a carta de Kagome também foi posta junto a jóia. A garota não voltou a lacrar o poço, em primeiro lugar porque não sabia erguer uma barreira e em segundo porque quis deixa-lo aberto na esperança que Inuyasha um dia viesse até a Era Atual, coisa que nunca aconteceu (pelo menos que Kaname tenha tido conhecimento desse fato).

**Continua...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Gostaria de chamar a atenção para o diálogo de Kaname com Mirok, Sango e Shippou. O fato é que achei legal o Mirok ter dito a Kaname que ela tinha o coração de Kagome e os outros complementarem (eu sei, eu escrevi essa parte), o fato é que a Kaname passa a fic inteira falando que ela era apenas o reflexo da sua tia (isso inclusive dá titulo a fic). Vou explicar o porquê desse complexo da Kaname, a Kagome era uma heroína para Kaname, e esta última sentia que a única coisa que ela tinha da sua tia era a aparência, algo superficial; mas ela queria algo mais, por isso ficava brava com as comparações com Kagome, ela não era Kagome, só tinha apenas a mesma aparência. No entanto, Kaname não hesitou em se passar por sua tia, dessa forma ela poderia ser Kagome e ser tudo aquilo que ela representava; mas qdo Kaname não conseguiu segurar a barra ela notou o simples detalhe de que ela não era a Kagome (EU NÃO SOU A KAGOME, ela dizia para si mesma), por esse motivo ela não teve receios em contar a todos que ela era a sobrinha de Kagome; passado essa fase de querer ser sua tia, Kaname temeu verdadeiramente em contar sobre a morte de Kagome, nessa parte é que ela se preocupa com a verdade, e para ocultar mente sobre Kagome ter uma família e ser casada. Ao longo da fic Kaname cresce e deixa de sonhar em ser Kagome, e começa a ser ela mesma criando coragem para voltar a Era Feudal e tentar consertar as coisas, inclusive ela toma a atitude de ler a carta de Kagome, lembre-se que ela nunca mencionou a carta a fic toda, pois ela jamais pensou em entrega-la aos amigos de sua tia. **

**Essa última parte da conversa dos amigos de Kagome, abre os olhos de Kaname para o fato de que ela tinha mais de sua tia do que ela imaginava. E no final a Kaname era a Kagome reencarnada, e esta passou pelas mesmas dúvidas que Kagome qdo esta última conheceu a Kikyo; claro que cada uma enfrentou a situação de uma forma diferente, pois tiveram caminhos diferentes. Ah, eu pensei em tudo na hora de escrever a fic, gostaram!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MAS ESSE AINDA NÃO É O FINAL DA MINHA FIC. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Não percam o capítulo especial de encerramento: AO NOSSO FUTURO. Uma nova chance de ser feliz.**

**OBRIGADA AS REVIEWS QUE RECEBI! E NÃO DEIXEM DE LER O CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE ENCERRAMENTO... AO NOSSO FUTURO.**


	15. CAP 15 AO NOSSO FUTURO

AO NOSSO FUTURO

Uma jovem estava sentada embaixo de uma velha árvore que ficava num antigo templo. Era início de primavera, e depois de um inverno rigoroso as flores brotavam da árvore e a havia vida em todos os lugares; o chão estava coberto de pétalas de flores de cerejeira que caiam quando o vento balançava a velha árvore. Era final de tarde, e o por do sol proporcionava uma show de cores no céu.

A jovem segurava um livro grosso que tinha a capa vinho e um titulo em dourado: INUYASHA. UMA AVENTURA NA ERA FEUDAL. A moça abriu o livro na última página, e começou a ler em voz alta.

"...

Quando me sinto fraca, me lembro muito de todos que deixei do outro lado do poço; eles fizeram a minha vida valer a pena em cada momento, e quando sinto que começo a perder a batalha pela vida, me apoio neles para ter forças para me levantar pela manhã. Se Inuyasha soubesse como me faz falta sua companhia. À noite eu vou até o poço come-ossos esperando que ele venha me ver, e fico lá sentada durante horas esperando que a qualquer momento ele apareça, mas a noite acaba sempre da mesma maneira, eu dormindo encostada no velho poço, mas numa noite dessas aconteceu algo maravilhoso. Depois de ter passado a noite dormindo recostada no poço, me levantei e abri a porta do templo, o sol me cegou momentaneamente, e quando meus olhos se acostumaram com a luminosidade, vi a sombra de um rapaz perto da velha árvore; apertei o laço da minha camisola (ainda estava com meus trajes de dormir), e comecei a caminhar na direção do rapaz que tinha lindos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor; quando ele me olhou e sorriu sem jeito eu pude ver um milagre na minha frente; Inuyasha tinha vindo até mim. Dois dias depois da volta de Inuyasha um dos médicos que cuidavam do meu tratamento telefonou para a minha casa, dizendo que iniciaria um novo tratamento e que dessa a equipe médica estava segura que poderia obter melhores resultados; eu já estava exausta de tantos tratamentos em vão, mas aceitei e em poucos meses recebi a noticia que estava curada. Essa foi a minha nova chance de viver, viver ao lado da pessoa que tanto amo. Nós nos casamos e hoje temos uma linda família com dois filhos maravilhosos. Sempre que podemos atravessamos o poço para visitar nossos amigos do outro lado."

-Esse é o meu presente para você tia, por ter me feito acreditar em sonhos e nunca temer a realidade – disse a jovem fechando o livro e limpando uma lágrima teimosa que escorria por sua face; recostada em sua perna dormia tranqüilamente uma linda garotinha de cabelos castanhos.

-Ainda está ai fora! – disse um jovem rapaz se aproximando da moça

Kaname se assustou ao ver os olhos castanhos do rapaz tão próximos, ele estava agachado a sua frente; e nesse momento Kaname abriu um sorriso travesso.

-O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz confuso

-Nada em especial, apenas me lembrei de alguém – respondeu Kaname balançando a cabeça.

A garota nunca diria ao seu marido que este era parecido ao Inuyasha da história, no mínimo ele a acharia uma louca; Kaname nunca contou a ninguém sobre sua aventura na Era Feudal, principalmente a ele.

-Você anda muito estranha Kaname – diz o rapaz enquanto acomoda-se ao lado da esposa. – O que está fazendo?

-Estava lendo uma história para a pequena Kagome (Kagome-chan, que bonitinho!), mas ela acabou dormindo – respondeu Kaname

-Por que sempre lê essa história para a nossa filha? – perguntou o rapaz, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

-Saiba que essa é a história mais linda que existe – respondeu Kaname enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garotinha – e essa história é linda porque é real. "Você deveria saber disso meu amor" – completou a última frase em pensamento, enquanto olhava para o rapaz.

Kaname publicou a história contida no diário de sua tia; a publicação lhe rendeu vários prêmios de literatura e milhões de cópias foram vendidas por todo o mundo.

"**NO COLO DO VENTO NOSSO AMOR VAI VOAR, ATRAVÉS DO TEMPO E NUNCA MAIS VAI SE APAGAR (trecho Corações – Every Heart)."**

**FIM**


	16. ENCERRAMENTO

**ENCERRAMENTO**

Cada Coração (Inuyasha)

Composição: Indisponível

Solidão...

Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar

Corações...

Corações que querem se encontrar

Ilusões...

Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas

Emoções...

No fim do coração

Desaguam no olhar

Sei que a voz do sonho

Uma noite

Vai vir me contar

Que o nosso amor

Um dia vai brilhar

E num vôo leve

Viajando pelo ar

A luz desse amor, até nós

Um dia vai chegar

No colo do vento 

**Nosso amor vai voar**

**Através do tempo**

**E nunca mais vai se apagar**

Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que vem acompanhando a fic, e agradecer também pelas reviews que recebi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 RESPOSTA DAS ÚLTIMAS REVIEWS 

Melody Sephy Kitsune – não importa o tamanho da review, o que importa é você ter vindo aqui. Tb achei que ficou legal essa fala do Mirok para a Kaname, porque mostrou a Kaname que ela não era um simples reflexo da Kagome, e Sango complementou dizendo que não foi errado ela ter contado que Kagome tinha morrido, já que dessa forma eles souberam que ela nunca os havia esquecido.

dessinha Almeida – agora eu não posso mais continuar mas terão outras fics. Aliás já tem e estão em andamento.

Lory Higurashi sonhou com a minha fic? Eu quero saber esse sonho

J-chan Taisho pode deixar que eu estarei passando no seu perfil para ver!!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AGRADECIMENTOS E COMENTÁRIOS FINAIS.**

Obrigada a todos os leitores que leram essa história. Eu particularmente gosto muito dessa história, assim como ANJO DE VIDRO, acho que são duas histórias tocantes. Nessa fic, UM REFLEXO NO ESPELHO, eu abordei um final inusitado para o anime e apresentei uma nova personagem a Kaname.

Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas Kaname fechou o ciclo aberto há muito entre Inuyasha e Kikyo, ela se casou com a reencarnação de Inuyasha, Kagome foi apenas uma intermediária nessa história pois foi graças a Kagome que o ciclo pode ter sido fechado através de Kaname.

Espero vê-las nas minha outras fics, e obrigada pelo apoio.


End file.
